


生日的梦境体验

by cainroziel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 汉克生日，康纳送了他一个特别的礼物33岁的汉克与53岁的汉克一起干康纳





	生日的梦境体验

汉克刚走进这家奇奇怪怪的屋子的时候就想逃了，可是康纳拦在身后，他不得不硬着头皮朝前走。  
一个穿着热辣的女郎迎上了他们：“欢迎来到利高公司，助您美梦成真，请问二位是第一次吗？”  
“噢！我有预约过，我叫康纳。”  
女郎额角的LED灯闪了闪，汉克才注意到她是名仿生人。  
“好的，请跟我来。”  
  
他们被带到了一个更加古怪的房间里。  
“祝您尽兴。”女仿生人说完这句就关上门离开了。  
“Hi.”房间里的人和他们打招呼，汉克才看到他，这是个亚洲面孔，长得有点像自己年轻的时候流行的一个亚洲巨星，好像叫Jay来着的。他的额角没有LED灯，大约不是个仿生人，但也不一定，自从仿生人平权后他们很多人取下了自己的LED但是康纳就没有取下……汉克一紧张就胡思乱想，直到康纳似乎察觉到了，捏了捏他的手心：“这是个生日礼物，汉克，别紧张，只是一个体验。”  
  
工作人员又说话了：“没关系，第一次来的客人紧张很正常，体验过一次就不一样了。”  
他熟稔地操作着仪器，一边向他们介绍：“在这里，可以让你的一切幻想成真，不管这幻想有多么疯狂，你可以成为亿万富翁，电影明星，秘密特工，或是更加刺激不能为人所道的事情——这是一个造梦机器，而且我们不会探究客户的梦境，只有你自己才知道梦境的内容。”  
“……任何事情都可以？”  
“都可以，只要你能够想象出来。”  
“有点像盗梦空间。”汉克嘟囔了一句。  
  
他们都躺在了椅子上，一根细细的天线将他们连接在一起。  
“你们选择的是双人梦境，梦境内容由安德森先生选择创造，康纳先生作为配合人存在。好的，现在，祝二位有一个愉快的体验。”  
  
  
汉克深吸一口气，睁开眼睛，周围的声音越来越清晰。  
“汉克？”身边的康纳叫了他好几声他才回过神来。  
“果然像盗梦空间……”汉克想起了自己年轻时看过的那部老电影。  
他不知道自己怎么就突然出现在这里了，环顾四周，发现这是个酒吧。  
他与康纳在这里喝酒，身边还有另一个伴——一个二十年前，三十多岁的自己。他暼了他一眼，他在与康纳说笑，金发整齐地梳在头上，没有了陪伴自己多年的灰白胡子，皮肤也更光滑，目光锐利，完全没有现在自己的颓废模样，就是记忆中二十年前的自己。  
汉克又深呼吸一口气，将脸埋进酒杯。  
这是自己埋在内心深处的幻想。  
这是康纳送给自己的生日礼物，而他是这样使用它的——幻想一个33岁的自己与现在的自己，一起操他的康纳。  
  
  
他们不知怎么就出现在了另一个房间里。他记得那个老电影中说梦境是不可以太考虑逻辑的。康纳作为他梦境的配合人很快就了解了他的意图。汉克轻轻在康纳柔软的嘴唇上噬咬，一边脱着他的衣服。康纳的衣服很快就被他们两个扒光了，陷在他们之中，脸上泛起了红晕。  
康纳的反应也是汉克所期望的，甚至连此刻略有醉意的样子都是，这令他看上去更像人类了。  
“汉克……”康纳光裸的躯体在空气中似乎微微发抖，求助般地看着他，希望他能抱住自己。那个年轻的自己丝毫不迟疑地从背后抱住了他，撩开了他的发尾，在他的脖颈边亲吻，双手在他的腰间游走。  
康纳如同没骨头般躺在那个汉克的怀里，口中发出一丝若有若无的呻吟，目光滟潋地看着自己。汉克回过神来才发现自己正抓着他的一只脚踝，他从未从这个角度审视过此刻的康纳，感到一股按捺不住的冲动在皮下四散奔走，直要冲破肺腑。  
  
在这里你可以尽情地释放自己，没有别人会知道。  
汉克想起那亚裔工作人员刚刚和自己说的话。他大起胆来，凑了过去，重新吻上康纳索求的嘴唇。  
情欲一旦脱离制约便像脱了缰的野马，他紧紧地贴着康纳光滑细腻的皮肤，感受着仿生人温暖干燥的触感，那是现代科技完美的成果。湿漉漉的舌尖从康纳的眼睑、睫毛、脸颊上滑过，然后咬住了他胸前凸起的乳尖。身后的汉克还在康纳的后颈处细细亲吻撕咬，双手从腰间向上又向下，在他性器的周围打转。康纳的呻吟变得兴奋，他不停地叫着汉克的名字，催促他有更进一步的动作。  
  
身后那个年轻的汉克总是快他一步，他的手移到了康纳身后，在他浑圆挺翘的屁股上揉捏，不时拍打一下，发出清脆的声响。康纳的屁股很快就红了一块，看上去更挺翘了。那个汉克摸到了他的后穴，在那里按压刺戳，很快安卓的后穴就分泌出液体，年轻汉克的手指探了进去，在其中来回抽插。安卓的后穴还是很紧，内壁包裹住了手指，抽插带来的钝痛让康纳发出了低低的惊叫，但快感随后而来，康纳的叫声很快变成了呻吟。  
汉克犹如在看着自己主演的黄片，他看得血脉贲张。康纳被他摆弄成了跪趴的姿势，他的屁股里塞着年轻汉克的三根手指。手指在其中顺畅无阻地进出，偶尔那个汉克还在他的屁股上拍打一下，又揉又捏。汉克将自己的勃发的阴茎塞进了康纳的口中，将他的嘴堵得满满的。康纳乖巧很好地含住了他，仿佛被赐予了一件珍宝，虔诚地在上面吮吸舔弄，尽可能地吞进更多，又用手抚慰未能吞下去的部分。从汉克的视角只能看见他微微颤抖的睫毛与乱糟糟的发顶。他将手插进康纳的头发，温柔地抚摸。他爱着康纳，而康纳也爱着自己，他知道。他看到康纳这样竭尽全力地讨好自己，不知道自己这个糟老头子值不值得他这么做。  
  
康纳的后穴已经被操开了，变得柔软湿润，他的阴茎也硬了，前端流出少许前液，挂出一条银色的细丝，滴在床单上。年轻的汉克抽出了手指，把他交给了汉克本人，汉克便扶住康纳，用坚硬炙热的阴茎抵住他翕张的后穴，慢慢地抵了进去。  
进去的时刻康纳发出满足的呻吟，他扬起脖子，露出好看的脖颈曲线，身体也后仰，直到年轻的汉克扶住了他。两个汉克架住了他，让他在两人之间起伏。  
汉克毫无保留地全顶了进去，猛力操干了起来。仿生人体内没有脂肪，康纳精瘦的小腹上竟是隐约可见汉克顶进去的阴茎形状。汉克着迷地在他的小腹上抚摸，手指抚过自己顶进去隐约可见的凸起，又从他们交合的地方抚摸过去，他的性器将穴口撑得慢慢的，褶皱都被撑开。康纳被他顶得直晃，口中发出甜腻的呻吟。  
  
汉克拥抱住了康纳。仅仅是下身的交合似乎还不够，他想与康纳肌肤相贴，密不可分，他想紧紧地抱住康纳，在他身上各处留下自己的印记。他犹如沙漠中的旅人渴求清水般渴求康纳，而康纳也是这样渴望他的。他们大幅度的动作让汉克的阴茎从后穴中弹跳了出来，身后的年轻汉克便接了过去，熟门熟路地将自己硬挺的阴茎塞进了那个刚刚被干过的小穴。  
年轻的汉克大开大合地操干了起来，他将康纳整个人抱在了怀里，康纳双腿大张，屁股被掰开，被提起又被整个按压下去。这个姿势进入太深，康纳很快就受不了了，呻吟都开始打颤，本能地想逃又无处可逃，只能紧紧地攀住汉克的胳膊大喘气。  
  
年轻的汉克不是别人，同样是他自己，他们心意相通，就像一个人的左右手般合作密切。汉克知道，那个自己是他潜意识中抛弃了一切颓丧的，曾经锐意进取的自己。他看着年轻的自己干着他的康纳，把康纳顶得红灯直闪。康纳的阴茎一直在他们二人之间可怜兮兮地竖着，可是他们谁都没有去碰它，甚至不让康纳自己去抚慰自己。汉克把康纳的腿架地更高，在他的大腿内侧亲吻。  
“嗯……汉克……”康纳的声音被顶得支离破碎，可是他还是渴望着眼前的汉克。但汉克只是亲吻抚摸他，他着急了，努力将自己的腿分得更开，拨开了自己挺翘的阴茎和下面的囊袋，将自己还在被不停操干的穴口露了出来。  
汉克眼见着属于自己的阴茎在康纳的小穴里进进出出，粗大紫红的阴茎上青筋暴起，撑得入口的肌肉紧绷，有各种乱七八糟的液体在抽插间被带了出来又被重新插回去，穴口泛着水光，发出咕吱的水声。  
“汉克……我想你……进来……”  
“可是你……”  
“没关系……没关系……”康纳的声音气喘吁吁，“这里是梦境，记得吗……我不会坏……”  
汉克不说话了，这看来打动了他，他将两根手指沿着康纳被撑得满满的穴口伸了进去，将入口撑得更开，然后扶住自己的阴茎，一点一点重新插进了这个熟悉的地方。  
“唔……”尽管这是康纳自己要求的，但他还是难受得皱起了眉毛，梦境体验的感觉太真实了，他的身体几乎被对折。两根熟悉的阴茎紧紧地贴合在一起，将他的后穴撑到了极致，然后他们一同律动了起来，争先恐后地向他体内的敏感点刺戳过去。一根撤下一根又抵了上去，康纳快要被过电般的快感逼疯了，他疯狂地摇着头，恳求汉克帮帮他。两个汉克一起抚上了他的阴茎，只是稍微撸动了几下，康纳便惊喘着射了出来，半透明的液体喷洒在自己小腹上。射精后的他一阵阵地痉挛，浑身瘫软地倒在两个汉克的怀里，眼神放空，不住地喘气，口中喃喃叫着汉克的名字。  
  
  
结束体验后地汉克扯下头上的天线。刚刚的梦境太过真实，也太过淫靡，想想还令他觉得脸红。他看向康纳，康纳朝着他眨了眨眼，笑了笑。想起刚刚康纳在梦境中的样子，汉克咳嗽了一下。  
  
“怎么样，这个生日礼物喜欢吗？”  
“咳咳，回家。”


End file.
